fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cupids
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Cupids were infants or toddlers who died very young, and were recruited by veteran cupids to become messenger cherubs, and trained to be full-time Cupids. Cupids are not allowed to visit or know anything about their family after they have moved on. They are also normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half-Cupids. Messenger Cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who are trained to become Cupids. They are a younger form of their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to full-fledged Cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Cupid Judges Cupid Judges are the highest authority among Cupids, and they have the final say in matters concerning love. Cupid Judges are also the oldest Cupids in existence, and also have wings - unlike regular cupids. Cupid's Temple It's the home of Messenger Cherubs, Cupids and possibly Cupid-Witches. Cupids usually go to the temple to gain information about their charges, meet with other Cupids, or even just to relax. Natural Enemy A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi in Charmed) steals a Cupid Ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They are also connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazi - a demon of hate, could kill a Cupid by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. It's unknown if other demons of hate could kill a cupid in this manner. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Beaming * Remote Beaming * Limited Empathy * Sensing Other Powers * Immortality * Regeneration Stones Powers * Holograms * Suggestion * Time Travel * Temporal Stasis * Projection ** Unblocking ** Body Insertion ** Soul Absorption Known Cupids In Fated * Coop * Cupid Judges See Also * Cupid-Witch * Cupid Stones * Elders * Whitelighters Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Good Beings